


Their Chocolate Cake is the Best

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idol/Fan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton has just released her second thriller novel, and decided to go on a signing tour across the coast a week after the release. She was not expecting the massive amount of readers and fans that show up to each and every signing. It's her third day in a different city this week, and apparently, she's just met her biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Chocolate Cake is the Best

The book signing wasn’t supposed to take long. According to Anna’s agent it was only going to last for two hours, three at the most. But they seriously underestimated the popularity of her latest novel. They’d opened the signing at 11am this morning. It was now rounding 4pm, and there was a still a decent line of people. She’s heard at least a hundred people exclaim about her novels. “They are amazing,” “It just sucked me right in!”, “Once I picked it up, I couldn’t put it down!”, “I just love your work” over and over and over again for the past three and a half hours. Her cheeks were starting to burn with having to smile politely, and her fingers were cramping from the endless amounts of signatures. Anna rubbed at her hand as another book was handed to her.

“You all right?” Well, that was something she hadn’t heard all day, and it made Anna pick her head up from staring at her sore palm. The brunette in front of her looked seriously worried as Anna massaged her fingers. The woman had her hands shoved into the pockets of her dark jeans, the few silver charms on her wrist jingled as they brushed against the fabric. She was sporting a black leather jacket, which only made her eyes and hair seem that much darker. Only the white tank top under the jacket stood out against everything else. It was a good look on her, and Anna found herself staring as the woman raked her fingers through her hair, tucking a wavy strand behind her ear. “God you must have been at this for hours. Sorry I gotta add to the pain—”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Anna blinked, forcing away her gaze as she opened the book. “You’ve been waiting for a while I’m sure. I just wasn’t expecting this many people. It’s my first signing.”

“Yea, that’s why there are so many people,” The lady chuckled. “You’re an amazing author, this is your second book, with a promise of a third, and it’s your first signing. Believe me when I say that none of us wanted to miss it. I had to cut out my lunch to get here in enough time…” there was a soft chuckle at the end of the sentence, and the woman rubbed at the edge of her nose as she stared down at the table.

Anna smiled lightly. She flexed her fingers once as she reached for one of the many pens lining the front of the table. “What’s your name?” Anna wondered, hoping she sounded neutrally curious. The woman picked her head up and grinned.

“Ruby,” She answered, biting the edge of her lip when Anna smiled at her. She only let herself hold that gaze for a heartbeat or two before signing the blank page in the book. To Ruby, Thanks for skipping lunch. Anna Milton. Anna shut the book and handed it back. Ruby’s fingers brushed against the side of her palm as she took the novel and Anna’s smile wavered. Ruby tossed a glance over her shoulder at the line behind her. 

“Ya know, there’s this great bakery just down the street. They make a mean coffee too, in case you need a pick-me-up after this…” Ruby suggested, shrugging as she held the book against her side. Her charm bracelet jingled again as her wrist bumped against the hardcover novel. It took a few seconds for Anna’s tired brain to catch up with the words, and she nodded in earnest before she could stop herself.

“That would be lovely.” Anna admitted. And God the smile Ruby gave her, bright, yet bashful as she ducked her head and left the line. Anna watched her walk off, still clutching the novel to her side. The next person in line was babbling on about the novel, and how it was her favorite, and she loved Anna’s work to pieces, and honestly Anna should have been listening as she autographed the book. But she couldn’t get this heat in her hand to leave. When she rubbed her palm again, it wasn’t from the ache of signing three dozen copies.

 

\------

 

The bakery was actually really easy to find. When Ruby had said it was just down the block, Anna had though made it was further down the street. In all actuality, it was two shops down from the bookstore, no doubt a secondary place for readers to go for a quiet place to sit with their new-bought books. It was a quaint little place, and thankfully still open although it was nearly six in the evening.

Anna pushed open the door, and was instantly greeted by the server behind the counter. “Hi, can I get a medium coffee? Oh…and that cake looks delicious!”

“Their chocolate is the best.”

Anna turned quickly to find Ruby sitting at a table, tucked in a corner by the counter. She had her new book open, and was already half-way through. The sight made Anna’s heart jump a beat; it was something she always pictured during her writings, and whenever she was tearing her hair out from chapter updates and edits and re-does. This image here. Someone sitting and enjoying the book—her book— to the point where they couldn’t put it down for even a second.

Ruby chuckled as she slid a bookmark between the pages and shut the book. “You’ve had a long day,” Ruby guessed, her eyes darting from Anna to something off to her left. Anna blinked again, and saw that the young man behind the counter had her coffee and cake already in hand.

“Oh, thank you.” Anna murmured, paying the boy and taking her goods.

“Take a load off for a while. I’m sure you could use it…” Ruby offered, waving a hand to the empty chair across from her. Anna smiled gratefully and sat with a huff.

“I’m glad you didn’t waste any time,” Anna admitted with a nod towards the book. She popped the top off from her coffee and blew at it, adding a few sugars and a creamer from the tables cups. Ruby stared at the cover for a moment, but Anna could see the grin forming on her face.

“I couldn’t resist.” Ruby sighed. She leaned back against her chair, brown hair billowing out over her shoulders as she crossed her arms. “I honestly can’t get over how effortlessly you work the characters together. And the story flows so easily--I mean…reading isn’t my forte but…I can’t put your book down. I’ve read the first one at least three times already, and I know I’m gonna need to read this one twice to catch all the details you leave behind.” Ruby had sat forward again in her excitement, and Anna only sipped from her coffee as she spoke. That warm flutter in her chest had started up again, and even if her smile was a bit tired, it was genuine. Ruby must have caught the exhaustion because she sat back with a jingle of her charm bracelet.

“Sorry, this is probably the last thing you want to talk about after that massive signing…” Ruby sighed.

“No, it’s fine.” Anna reassured. “Honestly. Most people today kept saying the same things over and over. ‘I love your book’, ‘I couldn’t wait for the second’, ‘These stories are amazing’, which yes I’m glad they’ve all enjoyed my work. But…you were the only one today who asked how I was doing first and actually cared…” Anna let that though trail off as she poked at her slice of cake.

Ruby laughed, and Anna found she loved the sound. “Shit, you’ve got some crummy self-loving fans then…guess I’m your only true fan.” Ruby caught her gaze then. The warmth returned to Anna’s hands and her chest. She leaned forward to press her elbow to the table as she rubbed at the back of her neck as she openly stared at Ruby.

“Yea, I guess you are.” Anna admitted. “And for that, I’m grateful.”

Ruby was quiet for two seconds before a wicked grin broke across her face. “You’ve got some place to stay for the night?”

“The company put me up in a motel about twenty minutes from here…”

Ruby sucked her teeth and shook her head. “No no, that just won’t do. As you caring and loving fan, I couldn’t bear the thought of you being set up in some cheesy ass motel. Nah, you gotta come back to my place.”

Anna grinned into her coffee cup. “Well, if you so desire,” she murmured. It was a line from her book. And Ruby caught it instantly. A grin spread across her face as Anna picked up her coffee and cake to go. Ruby tucked her book under her arm and walked ahead of Anna to catch the door. Anna smiled at her and she could see the heat in Ruby's gaze. This day may have started out tiresome, but Anna had a feeling her night would be much better. And hell, she could be a little late to her next signing...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably felt a bit rushed and it was since I wrote this late for my tumblr 30-Day writing challenge. I may come back to this and edit it a bit.


End file.
